


Lottie's confessions

by ravenadottir



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: It's Lottie's turn to have her confessions revealed.Every turning point in her journey was either explored or asked.This is a point of view on Gary's route where he's coupled up with MC.
Relationships: Gary/Main Character (Love Island), Kassam/Lottie (Love Island), Lottie/Main Character (Love Island), Marisol/Rocco (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Lottie's confessions

Day 4 – The morning after Hannah leaves, Lottie receives a text, warning her to go into the Beach Hut, to answer some questions from the public.

Lottie enters the room, closing the door behind her. Her eyes are puffy, and her cheeks are red.

There’s a hint of sadness on her voice as she takes a seat and greets the camera.

Picking up the first card, she tosses her hair to the side, sniffing.

"First question. “How do you feel about Hannah going home?”"

Her sadness turns to anger in a split second.

"She deserved to stay… way more than that bit…"

She stops herself from taking it further.

"It’s so unfair. She tried… she tried so hard with that boy!"

Tossing the card dismissively on the table, she takes the next one, tilting her head to the side.

“Do you see a future with your partner? Is there anyone else you’d like to pursue?”

Lottie’s cheeks flush, reaching her usual beetroot red tone. She presses the back of her hands on her skin, trying to cool it down.

"I don’t… I don’t think Rocco and I have much of a chance, honestly. We keep saying it’s early days, but… one of the girls said something that I kind of agree… “When does ‘early days’ become ‘non-early days’?“

She places the card on top of the last one.

"Besides… I think anything could happen…"

The final card makes Lottie crumple her face, with a sarcastic chuckle.

“Is there anyone you feel close to in the villa?”

She rolls her eyes, again, tossing the card dismissively.

"Yes… Hannah." She rests her face on her fingertips, looking pensive. "It’s just… none of these girls really respect Girl Code. I just know… that Marisol girl is gonna do something pretty soon… I can feel it…!"

She looks at the camera, conspiratorial voice gaining darkness with every sentence.

"I saw it in the tea leaves this morning. At brunch… and I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be surprised by her. As for the others… I don’t trust Priya, or Hope."

She taps her fingers, lowering her voice.

"It’s all about Noah, and if you’re a girl that lives for your guy, I’m sorry… you’re going down a path with no return."

She then crosses her legs, resting her chin on her fist.

"As for the boys… I don’t know if I’m gonna find something with any of them…" She smirks to herself. "But I’m not gonna stop trying. You can be sure of that. Plus, the moon is perfect… it’s the First Quarter tonight, and you all know what that means!"

A cheeky, known wink finishes her sentence, as she gets up to leave, closing the door behind her.

A muffled voice comes from behind the camera. Is almost inaudible, but the mic picks it up.

"Do we, though?"

~~

Day 6 – Morning, the day after Henrik and Lucas arrive at the Villa

Lottie looks irritated as per usual. She takes a seat, removing her sheer black cape, placing it on the backrest of the small couch.

Taking one card at a time, she begins reading it, but stops for a moment.

She mumbles the questions, before vocalizing it.

“How do you explain your Girl Code, when you were the one to kiss the boy your best friend was into?”

Her jaw drops, and for the first time, the public at home sees only anger in her eyes. She doesn’t try to hide it, staring at the camera intensely.

It takes a few moments for her to answer, fanning herself with the card, trying to find the right words.

"I don’t… I didn’t…" She stutters over and over again, scoffing every time. "Gary and I just… we were just talking! He was…"

There’s a hint of doubt in her words. She stops to stare at the ground, resisting the urge of going mental towards the camera.

"I don’t want to talk about it! It was nothing. I didn’t break the Girl… Code. Not on purpose." she places both hands on her thighs, still crossed. "I’m sure Hannah understands! If she had seen it, she would know… it was… it was not…"

After a couple of deep breaths, Lottie finally finishes her sentence.

"It wasn’t a big deal, ok? It was just a little kiss… he was trying to make me feel better… and I did… he was there for me… but when we kissed…"

Her voice cracks, and she clears her throat.

"He said it was… he said it was wrong." She pauses, raising her hands "And I agree! It was! But…"

Her face goes soft, as she stares at her hands.

"It felt nice… for once… it felt nice… I didn’t feel guilty about it at first. But then, I started thinking… what would everyone say, you know? People would bash me for kissing Gary… I just… "

She sighs.

"I just don’t think Hannah minds. She’s better than that."

Grabbing the next card, her eyes go wide, and it takes her a couple of moments to read it out loud.

“Would you give up on chasing Gary to go after a new boy, like Henrik?”

Her eyes stay fixated on the words, and she tries to talk, but no sound comes out. A minute or two go by, before she’s able to answer.

"Why do you care about that? It’s not like that! I’m not chasing Gary… he’s out of reach. There’s a Girl Code I should follow… and I’d never break it on purpose. Never…"

With a final card, Lottie rubs her eyes, trying to recompose.

“Did you make up your mind about Hope and Noah, or are you still on the fence?”

She narrows her eyes after reading it, trying not to go berserk.

Excuse me? I’m not on the fence… I’m… supportive… it’s just that… look, Hope is too intense. No girl should be that intense about a guy. It doesn’t make any sense. She’s fierce, intelligent and has value, by herself! Why acting all lovey-dovey, being so over the top like that?! We know you’re coupled up and it has been only 6 days… chill! Besides, she’s so extra! I can’t!

She takes a moment to breathe, then continues in a faster pace.

"We get it, you were made for each other… now please, drop the act. It’s pathetic! The way they keep staring at each other. They look like morons, and that shit is annoying! Sooo annoying!

She perches her lips, placing the cards on the table.

"I can’t just go to them and say that, because first, she thinks she’s the Queen of this Villa… we all know who’s the boss here! Second, Noah can’t even talk to us without her around. She throws tantrums whenever there’s a girl breathing the same air as him… sometimes, you just wanna go and…"

Lottie suddenly stops talking, covering her mouth in a frustrated gesture. She doesn’t speak after, just waiting for the screen to flash the green light.

~~

Day 9 – The day after Mean Tweets and the Double Dumping

Lottie walks in, waving to Bobby on the outside of the Beach Hut. She laughs at something he says, then closes the door behind her.

As she takes a seat, there are only two cards on the table.

"Alright… first question. “How do you feel about the Dumping? And what’s next for you now that you’re single?”

She smirks, looking directly at the camera.

"Karma is a bitch… I don’t think any of the new boys should’ve left, but rules are rules. And I was already single when that greasy piece of shit decided to crack on with another girl in front of me! But, now that he’s gone… I can go after whoever I want."

She places the card on her lap, taking the next one, but continuing the thought, with a crumpled face.

"That is… if no one else picks him. After all… I’m the only here he’s interested in… there’s no point in denying that. And I’m probably the girl who should choose him… it’s obvious."

She scoffs and reads the next one.

“How is your relationship with Marisol?”

Lottie takes a deep breath, then proceeds to answer, completely bothered, shifting on her seat.

"It’s complicated. I guess she followed my advice on the First Quarter thing… I can’t say we’re gonna be friends. I don’t trust her…"

She raises one finger.

"Aaand… she’s acting like what she did was normal! Am I the only one here who remembers what she did?! Apparently, yes!"

She throws her hands, a bit of frustration in her eyes.

"Why isn’t anyone else seeing what I see?! She’s a snake! Rocco was a snake! But everybody is treating her like she’s innocent or something. Like what she did wasn’t wrong and hurtful… so… yeah. That’s how our relationship is at the moment."

She then smiles, scarily.

"However… I’m not the one who’s gonna tell her. My grandmother taught me something, when teaching me the ancient Art of Tarot reading: “Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and dumb enemies ready to use.” … and that’s how I’m gonna keep things…"

With a final move of arching her brows, she gets up to leave.

~~

Day 16 – The girls are in Casa Amor, Lottie is sharing the bed with Kassam, and they received a video that morning

She doesn’t look so happy. It’s clear she’s forcing a smile. As Lottie takes a seat, and adjusts her cape, she picks up the stack of cards.

"Alright… “What do you think the boys are up to back in the Villa?” Ha!" she scoffs. "I was reading my tea leaves… I’m definitely gonna be single when I get back. It was clear in the bottom of my mug! I saw Ibrahim and another girl… and I want to believe our friendship will be enough for him to be loyal, but… I’m not holding my breath. As for the others… I just know Gary is up to something… and we’re gonna have a talk! Even if we’re not coupled up…!"

She shakes her head, her cheeks intensely blushing.

"I didn’t want to agree with the Drama Queen back there… but she’s right!" she mumbles. "Take these girls to meet my nan… pff! Please! What a wanker!"

The card flies from her hand, but she’s not finished.

"I know he..." she licks her lips, staring at the ground. "I know he’s not into… but it’s so unfair! After everything that happened with Rocco! I deserve to be with him."

She keeps pointing to her chest.

"No one in that fucking Villa has suffered like me! No one! I deserve to be with him… I know I do…" She looks at the camera, staring at it intensely. "And to think he’s with Chelsea! God knows what’s going on in there! You just know a few of them might be up to no good! Like the rookie! Come on! He smells like trouble… and Jakub… argh!"

She buries her face in her hands, still holding a card.

"I really don’t want to think about it… like…" she chokes for a moment and her voice cracks. "I know… I know… he might not like me that much… but it would be… I deserve something good… I deserve someone good!"

She yells, frustrated, trying to catch her breath.

Before moving on to the final card, she runs her fingers on her hair, putting the strands back in place.

Her fingers move intensely on her hair. After a few moments, she reads the next card.

“Do any of the boys in Casa Amor have the chance to turn your head?”

her eyes wander, stopping at the ceiling. "I don’t… I don’t think so… I… there’s a lot to think about."

She keeps slapping the card on the other hand as she explains.

"The thing is… two Scorpio people… a girl and a boy? My Moon in Capricorn… his moon in Pisces… I just…" she bumps her two fists together. "It doesn’t go! it just… it… it’s complicated with him. Kassam is a cool guy, and he’s my type on paper, no doubt, but… I don’t have with him what I have with…"

She stops herself, taking a deep, final breath.

"I don’t think I’m taking him back. If I want a true chance with… I just have to go back alone. Even if that means I’ll be single. My tea leaves never lie… Ibrahim is coming back with a girl."

~~

Day 19 – The day after the Dumping, where Priya leaves

Lottie walks in, putting her hair in an updo, preparing herself to read the questions, without waiting too long.

“How does it feel to be back in the Villa?” She raises her brows, sighing. "Not as good as I thought."

She picks up the next card, but before she reads it, we can hear a muffled voice from behind the camera.

"You have to elaborate."

She looks at the corner, where the voice is coming from, and turns to stare at the camera, not too thrilled.

"Well… ok. Let me see."

She adopts a sarcastic tone, tapping her index finger on her chin.

"I felt forced to save Noah. Bobby saved Hope, god knows why, since he was such a great supporter of Priya… who, by the way left! And I can’t say I’m gonna miss her. At least now, we don’t have to look over our shoulders anymore."

She tilts her head to the side, still speaking in a sarcastic manner.

"Maybe we do, since Marisol and that other girl are still here… now, I can’t be with the guy I like, everyone is mismatched, Bobby keeps saying everyone is happy… I just… it’s too much for me! I can’t take it. And to top it all off, I have to listen to a sailor speaking in fish metaphors all day long! From all the guys in there, did it have to be a fish dude?! Really? The fish boy?! couldn't be the horny dog-boy?

She throws the card on the table, grabbing the next one.

“Do you regret not bringing Kassam back?”

She glares at the camera, intensely.

"Wow… just… wow… you know what? No… I don’t. I had to be true to myself and stay loyal to a mate. If I wanted a chance with the guy I want, I needed to show him he can trust me. Can’t say the same about Chelsea, can we? She’s such an angel, but she switched! She put him in danger, and… he saved her… he saved the girl that put him in danger! And it didn't even matter that I..."

With a glare, she grabs the third and final one, cutting herself short.

“Do you regret chasing Gary, knowing he’s…”

She coughs, raising her brows right after. Reading it slowly, every word is said through her teeth.

“Do you regret chasing Gary, knowing…" She slows her pace, looking flustered and annoyed. "...he’s – into – someone – else?”

She licks and perches her lips, sighing deeply.

"I can only follow my heart in here… and I’ll tell you one thing." she points a black manicured finger to the camera. "it’s not over… with me? It’s never over."

After placing the questions on the table, she continues the thought.

"I’m an acquired taste… and I have no problem making him see that. I’m still on the run…"

With a smirk, she gets up to leave.

~~

Day 26 – The day after the Returning Islanders arrive at the Villa and the Boys’ choice recoupling

Lottie enters, tossing her hair to the side, visibly tense. A red lip balm is peaking through her black cape, attached to the purple bikini strap.

As she sits down, framed in the camera, we can notice some bags under her red eyes. She tries not to look directly at the lenses.

"Let’s get this over with." She reads it quickly. “How do you feel about the last recoupling?”

As she tosses her head back, a deep sigh escapes her.

"What can I say? I’m still here. So, I guess it went alright. Bobby is an angel, and even though I saw in the Tarot cards that someone was gonna backstab me, I still didn’t want to believe… but here we are… in a friendship couple… again…"

She throws the card at the table.

"Next. “How do you feel about Hannah being back?” I’m glad I can finally catch a breath and have a true friend in here!"

She throws a dismissive hand at the door.

"No one ever understood me like her… no one. Hannah is an angel. She was doing everything she could do to direct Gary to me! So I could finally be with him… I just… she forgave me for going after Gary, but she understands I had to… she told me there were no hard feelings. That’s a true friend… the only friend I have in here!"

Lottie’s red eyes start tearing up.

"I can’t believe he told me he would say "I lov… argh…!"

She buries her face in her hands, trying her best to hide her face.

"I wanna give up… something tells me I should, but I can’t… he should be with me…"

One last card lingers on the couch.

It takes her a few deep breaths and sniffs to pick it up and read it.

“How…how are your chances to stay until the end?”

Without any verbal answers, for the first time in any interview, she looks at the camera and shrugs, sighing.

Next, the screen flashes the known green tone, and she gets up, wiping her eyes before leaving, closing the door.


End file.
